I Don't Know You Anymore
by yotama
Summary: a taiora! sort of a songfic,my first! but don't let that put you off, please read and review, hope u like
1. Default Chapter

Untitled

Untitled

While was listening to my Savage Garden album certain lines and phrases from the song 'I Don't Know You Anymore' just started me thinking and I came up with this story. At some point later I'll probably revise this because I'm not that happy with it and I've got to many other story ideas I want to start first. If you've read any of my others stories you might have got the wrong impression of what my writing is like. So I'd appreciate feedback on this, please J ????? OK now on with my first (but not last) songfic.

(A/N) italics are parts of the song, most of this fic is from Sora's POV but parts of the song words could be from Tai's view but I didn't single out those parts.

___________________________________________________________________________

__

Don't stop, keep that chin up, you'll be alright

Can you believe what a year it's been,

Are you still the same? 

'Go away,' he growled.

'But Tai, wh-'

'Leave me alone Sora,' he said as he pushed me aside, not roughly but still he pushed me away.

___________________________________________________________________________

****

Sora stopped and watched Tai's solitary figure disappearing round the corner. A single tear ran down her pale rose skin. She wiped it away with the back of her hand when it reached her chin. She turned her head and stared at the ground till she felt the rest of her tears subside and she could blink without one falling. Sora never let just anyone see her cry.

They soon stopped, but inwardly they were pouring down, each one a million questions. The one that had fell was _why?_

___________________________________________________________________________

__

We can go sit on your back porch

Relax

Talk about anything 

It doesn't matter

I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've forgiven me

For what though?

Why?

I just can't understand. I've thought and ruled out everything, something tells me he still cares, I know it. He couldn't be trying to push me away so I won't be hurt by something, because everyone's fine. He couldn't be moving, it's not like Mimi and Jyou ……..No, not everything. There could be someone else. But we've gone out with other people ,before, that is. We've been friend for so long, he was always there for me….maybe I depend on him too much, I do that to him, act like a crybaby! So weak and thoughtless of me……no, I've been there for him too, when Hikari was ill, when school got though. I wasn't there for you after the Digiworld…….Friendship was something we had, I thought it was such a deep bond we shared, it was what came of all the years we spent together and experiences we had had.

The Digiworld - that's where you changed. The others didn't notice afterwards but I did. You kept up the act of your old self but it slipped at times. When you would stare out the window with that look on your face, of hurt and sorrow that I could do nothing about. It hurt me more, not being able to do anything to comfort you. You kept to yourself, like Yamato used to, gradually lost your sense of humour, your smile…..Taichi, how I miss your smile. What I wouldn't give Tai……what I wouldn't give to see your face.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

_Because I don't know you anymore_

_I don't recognise this place_

The picture frames have changed and so has your name

We don't talk much anymore

We keep running from the pain

But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

I know I let you down

Again and again 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

We all missed are Digimon. I felt part of me being ripped out of my chest as we left , we all felt the pain Tai .Part of each of us was missing, the part we didn't even know existed, the part I would turn to .. my heart. It was still there, but so far away….we needed eachother then Tai. That was when we needed eachother most, I could've helped you Tai….It's too late now……I should have……..

The picture's changed Tai…the picture has changed

______________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Sora sat her bed cradling the only picture of all her friends and Digimon in her arms .The one they took after they defeated Apoclymon . She looked down and watched the last traces of Taichi and Augumon disappear .

'I'm so sorry Tai…' she whispered.

The Tai she knew and loved was gone. He lost his trait, his courage and it was too far gone to ever be retrieved. He was no-longer a Digidestined, now that Augumon was gone he never would be again. It broke Sora's heart to realise it but she would never have Tai again. He was gone, lost in the depths of data. No evidence of his presence would be left otherwise in the Digital World. 

But there were the memories, he would live on in the minds of his friends and family, Sora Kari Yamato…………………

The souless shell that was once Taichi Yagami would live on a pointless life serving only to hurt those he once loved.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

(A/N)

So, what did you think? I know it could be way better . I tend to get ahead of myself when writing so its bad I know and hard to understand, I didn't explain sora's feeling and thoughts well enough and I'm not happy with the song parts, or any of it really. I'll take it down soon after I get a few opinions on how bad it is, flames more like it,

Any way to fully understand it you really need to hear the song, I'm sure its on napster. I don't know you anymore by Savage Garden. I'll put up the full words in chap.2 so you can understand some parts.

Please.

please review!!!!!!!!!

Thank-u 

tama-chan 

J 

__ __


	2. Words

I Don't Know You Anymore by Savage Garden

**I Don't Know You Anymore** by **Savage Garden**

I would like to visit you for a while

Get away and out of this city

Maybe I shouldn't have called but someone had to be the first to break

We can go sit on your back porch

Relax

Talk about anything 

It doesn't matter

I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've forgiven me

Because I don't know you anymore

I don't recognise this place

The picture frames have changed and so has your name

We don't talk much anymore

We keep running from the pain

But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

Springtime in the city

Always such a relief from the winter freeze

The snow was more lonely than cold if you know what I mean

Everyone's got an agenda

Don't stop keep your chin up you'll be alright

Can you believe what a year it's been 

Are you still the same?

Has your opinion changed?

Because I don't know you anymore

I don't recognise this place

The pictures frames have changed and so has your name

We don't talk much anymore

We keep running from these sentences

But what I wouldn't give to see you face again

I know I let you down 

Again and again

I know I never really treated you right

I've paid the price

I'm still paying for it everyday

So maybe I shouldn't have called 

Was it too soon to tell?

Oh what the hell

It doesn't really matter

How do you redifine something that never really had a name?

Has you opinion changed?

Because I don't know you anymore

I don't recognise this place

The picture frames have changed and so has your name

We don't talk much anymore

We keep running from the pain

But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

See your face

See your face…………….


End file.
